1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material of nanocomposites of the resin and its manufacturing process and, more particularly, to a material of nanocomposites of the resin and its manufacturing process, which can improve the compatibility of the nano-clay to resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, organic/inorganic polymer composite materials under a nanoscale regime are one of the most significant materials and, thus, have been widely investigated and developed. Such composite materials are dual-phased, wherein at least one phase is dispersed under a nanoscale regime. Accordingly, compatibility between the two phases, for example, clay and polymers, is always essential for the nanoscale dispersion.
Epoxy resin has good adhesive performance, mechanical characteristic such as tensile strength and impact strength, insulation characteristic and machinability. Therefore, it has been commonly used for composite material, electronic material, and electrical insulation material.
Recently, with fast development of various electronic digital products and photoelectric elements, epoxy resin having properties, such as translucent, high hardness, high gas barrier, high heat-resistant, and low size change, is facing higher and higher challenge. With nano-material technology development, epoxy resin organic-inorganic hybrid nanocomposites, formed by combining nano-material and epoxy resin, can have improved high hardness, high gas barrier, high heat-resistant, and low size change for traditional epoxy resin and can keep good mechanical characteristic and machinability from epoxy resin material.
However, in prior art technology of manufacturing organic-inorganic hybrid nanocomposites, the inappropriateness of organic high polymer synthetic reaction conditions usually cause extreme limitations. As an example, original water-based, then modified, clay still has poor compatibility with an oil-base high polymer dispersed system, which causes the clay to stack and be unable to disperse in the oil-based resolution.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a material of nanocomposites of the resin and its manufacturing process, which can improve the compatibility of the nano-clay to resin to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.